La cocina no tiene dueño
by WitchWhite
Summary: La cocina para Regulus era un refugio dónde siempre podía encontrar ricos platillos de su tío e historias mágicas que salían de su boca.


**Escribí esta pequeña viñeta en menos de una hora. ¿Cómo? Inspiración leyendo a Elena Garro, eso pasó.**

 **Este fic corresponde al Sagittarius Fest, el cumpleaños próximo de Sisifo de Sagitario de Lost Canvas. Es mi favorito del spin-off. Quiero confesar que fue super sencillo escribir algo así. Porque Regulus es un personaje que da para crear historias fluff y mágicas. Ame este pequeño texto hacerlo fue un verdadero regalo y deleite. Espero lo disfruten como yo.**

 **Contexto:** _La historia narra los hechos antes y después de que Sisifo cae en su lucha interna por causa de la flecha. La mención de Aspros es un recuerdo de Regulus antes de que muriera. ElCid es la onda._

 **Advertencia:** _Mucho Regulus lindo y comida_

 **Disclaimer:** _personajes de sus respectivos autores… Sisifo hermoso._

 **-o-**

 **La cocina no tiene dueño**

Había muchas cosas que le gustaban a Regulus. Las casas pintadas de tres colores, las fogatas en el bosque, los árboles que le recordaban a su padre y la cocina. Porque en la cocina pasaban todas las maravillas del mundo. Los postres, la historia, las hadas, los enanos y las brujas que salían de la boca de su tío. Mientras su tío pelaba papas, picaba lechuga, freía carne. Entre postres, pastas, ensaladas. Siempre dulces. La cocina era el lugar más sagrado de la casa. La cocina representaba todo el amor que pudiera tener una persona por otra. Donde se reflejaba el cariño y la dedicación. La comida, las historias, los recuerdos y el aroma que despertaba los sentidos. La cocina para Regulus era un refugio donde siempre podía encontrar ricos platillos de su tío.

Sisifo tenía el mejor sazón del mundo, bueno, tampoco era que Regulus hubiera probado otra comida además de la de sus padres. El sabor de la comida de su tío era similar al de su padre y eso lo hacía más especial.

Por las mañanas, corría a casa de Sisifo y lo encontraba preparando el desayuno a toda velocidad. A veces con un pedazo de pan en la boca, otras bebiendo leche descuidado. Al verlo, le regalaba una enorme sonrisa y lo invitaba a sentarse. El aroma de pan con miel, huevos revueltos y chocolate alertaban sus sentidos. Esperaba pacientemente no sólo la comida si no a los dragones, la magia y las lenguas de fuego que anunciaban el fin del mundo.

Había oído que la forma más sencilla de conquistar o querer a una persona era por los aromas. Pues era lo primero que llegaba al cerebro. Endulzar el pan, la leche y la vida, era la especialidad de su tío.

Se quedaba sentado en la mesa, esperando paciente mientras disfrutaba con los ojos cerrados, el aroma. Imaginando su sabor, la boca se hacía agua. Su corazón estaba contento y deseaba pronto probar la novedad que Sisifo tenía cada mañana.

Algunas veces, ElCid y Aspros se entrometían en ese sagrado ritual gastronómico. ElCid elogiaba los postres del tío sagitario, muchas veces se atrevía a pedir extras para llevar. Aspros hacia bromas no aptas para menores. Lo que provocaba en Sisifo vergüenza. "Te haría mi esposa, Sisifo, pero te haces el difícil" solía decir el atrevido géminis.

Regulus no decía nada, su rostro mostraba enfado. ElCid soltaba alguna defensa a su amigo. "Jamás se casaría con alguien como tú, Sisifo tiene buenos gustos. Gustos exóticos" comentaba ElCid haciendo alusión a su condición de extranjero. Cuando compartía mesa con ellos no podía disfrutar al cien por ciento la comida. Lamentaba que su tío careciera de carácter y no los echara de la casa.

La especialidad de Sisifo era sin duda la repostería. Esa habilidad llegó a oídos de Sasha. Con cariño y paciencia preparó varios panques pequeños para ella y los demás caballeros. Regulus sentía que ya no era tan privilegiado. Cosa que cambiaba cuando su tío preparaba ese pay de zarzamora con queso cubierto de chocolate, el favorito del pequeño león. Una delicia sólo era para ellos dos. Un momento intimo que nadie más debía interrumpir. Porque hay cosas de familia que no deben ser exteriorizadas. Como las recetas de cocina y la sangre, eran cosas de parientes.

La ropa y la piel de Sisifo quedaban oliendo a vainilla y clavo. Incluso la armadura llevaba ese aroma a todas partes. Se impregnó tan fuerte que incluso podían percibir su presencia antes de llagar. En los delgados dedos un suave olor a canela y pimienta quedaba. Regulus gustaba de oler sus manos porque le abría el apetito.

Sisifo siempre tenía cita con la cocina, ya fuera en la mañana o la tarde. Acomodó ese espacio de tal forma que fuera él único que sabía dónde estaban los ingredientes y utensilios. Porque Regulus era un travieso. ElCid se escabullida para robar algún pedazo de pan o carne. Aspros ya había perdido muchos platos. Y mejor no mencionar a Rasgado, él tenía prohibido entrar a la cocina si no era por invitación. Siempre terminaba devorando hasta las servilletas.

La cocina, con sus paredes blancas de cerámica, hoyas de barro y metal en las paredes junto a una repisa donde colgaban cucharones, espátulas y demás para mover la comida. Estaba silenciosa esa mañana. La mesa de madera con su humilde florero con claveles, adornaba la soledad. La estufa de carbón ya no hacía ruido. Los platos estaban acomodados en su lugar. Los víveres no habían sido tocados desde hace unos días. La ventana estaba cerrada y la cortina blanca filtraba un poco de la luz del sol.

La esencia de su tío desapareció. No había aroma ni historias sobre hechos históricos ni magia. Mucho menos ruidos de platos o el abrir y cerrar de la alacena. "¿Por qué estará en problemas mi tío en vez de hacer arroz con leche?" se preguntó Regulus sentado en una silla. Ni siquiera habían quedado postres de natilla. ElCid se comió el último hace días a cambio de lavar todos los trastos.

La Guerra Santa ya había empezado, pero Regulus quería conservar las escenas en la cocina. No se imaginaba las mañanas sin su tío que ahora convalecía en una habitación, luchando consigo miso. Por sus culpas de adulto, por sus decisiones. La cocina era el mejor refugio. Sisifo debió quedarse siempre ahí. En medio de las verduras y los fideos.

El recuerdo fresco de Sisifo partiendo un biscocho de zanahoria lo hizo llorar. ¿Por qué no podía tener a su familia junto a él? Hace un par de años que su tío lo encontró y ahora la misma vida se lo estaba quitando, como a su padre.

Es por eso que la cocina era la mejor forma de estar en paz. Aunque no hubiera aromas dulces. Se habían quedado las historias. Las bromas de Aspros, la voz de ElCid y su infancia.

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Me encanta escribir cosas así de hermosas y familiares. Donde se vea reflejado el afecto de sangre. Las menciones de los dos o tres amigos fueron acertadas.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y comentar, sí es que es el caso. Regulus es un personajazo para escribir este tipo de historias. Quizá si el tiempo lo permite, haré más.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_


End file.
